Tell me Why I should stay
by TeenageLust
Summary: Rukia was ordered to return to Soul Society. Will Ichigo be able to stop her? come on people, read it, i don't bite, just a little, reviews are love people! pls? ,


**Author's Note: **Yays! idk why though,. haha! alrighty people.. enjoy! and tnx to my wonderful beta, Amerie-san! you people should go check out her stories too! yays! weee! i'm far too bubbly right now.. weee!

**Summary: **Rukia was ordered to go back to Soul Society, will Ichigo be able to stop Rukia?

**Warnings: **Fluffiness? and angst? and probably the oh-so familiar plot, but,, it's the only idea i could come up for now, and it's fluffy, i guess, i just want to make a fan girl squeak, hehe.. yays!

**Disclaimer: **yeah, yeah, Tite Kubo and his awesomeness owns Bleach.

**

* * *

**

**Tell me why I should Stay**

The brisk night wind blew swiftly across the wooden floor. The crescent moon complimented the night's portrait. The stars shone vibrantly in a mocking demeanor. Yet, a stubborn, orange-haired teenager is ignoring it. His thoughts are excessively focused on a certain raven-haired shinigami. His tall figure leaned against the cold wall. He watches as his petite friend packs her personal possessions quietly. None of them dared to say an utterance. Pregnant stillness enveloped the entire room. As if it knows what was going on. As if, it mourns for the departure of another inhabitant. The two individuals inside fought the urge to gaze each other in the eye.

She completed her existing chore and on track to progress outside to at least bid the other Kurosaki's farewell. The creaking of the wooden floor was the only noise to be distinguished. Without daring to look back, she muttered, "Goodbye, Ichigo." She dreaded for this day to come. The day when she'll finally pronounce those words.

She lowered the gaze of her blue-purple orbs to conceal the lingering grief. Just as she started to pace nearer to the door, a calloused palm grabbed her wrist.

"No." It sounded akin to in order just mask the pleading implication of his voice. He clandestinely wished that she would be able to decipher his point.

"I have to." Her pleading was evident in her voice. Her departure was against her own will. She didn't want Ichigo to let go. Secretly she begged that he wouldn't.

"Why?" Still ignoring to look at his amber orbs, she is puzzled by his actions.

"I have to follow orders."

"That's it?" His hold was starting to grow tighter by the minute.

"Yes, now will you please let me go?" incapable to obscure her melancholy, she looks at his smoldering gaze with tears warning to fall.

"I don't believe you." He wants to find the underlying cause of this and he will do it now.

"What else do you want to hear Ichigo?" At this point, she couldn't bear any more of his burning stare. She decides to acknowledge his invitation to his staring gala.

"I want to hear the _truth_."

"That is the truth Ichigo." Her tears drifted down her pale cheeks as she waits for him to let go.

"What kind of truth do you want to hear Ichigo?! What kind of truth do you actually believe in?! What do you want to hear from me?!"

Ichigo couldn't find a justification of what on earth explanation he wants from her. Nevertheless, he wants something he couldn't bare put in plain words, or to a certain extent, declare to himself.

Rukia herself faces her own enigma. She is not certain with these alleged affections. She doesn't understand Ichigo's measures. His constant frown still apparent in his features, though a pool of confusion was visible in his amber eyes. She couldn't decipher his code, though she recognizes the seriousness in his voice. This is all too baffling for her to understand. She realizes that if she stays one more minute with him she won't be able to abscond him. _I don't want to Ichigo, but I have to. You have a life._

If he wins this staring contest, it won't matter. She needed to depart. She has to. She knows Ichigo doesn't feel the same way, but a little hope was burning within of her. She wants to stay with him. She _needs_ to be with him. Without thinking any further she looks away. Away from his piercing gaze that acts as if it's exuding the truth from her.

"I have to leave." She looks down, feeling that if she'd glance at him once more she'd rupture out with all the emotions she feels. _No, I can't do that._

"Look at me Rukia, and tell me that _you_ want to leave." He reached for her chin by means of his free hand to make her return his gaze.

"Why, Ichigo?" Her pleads are obviously perceptible in her words. She doesn't want to leave.

"Because I know you don't want to." The seriousness in his tone was still there. Ignoring her tears and her trembling lips, he watches her. He wants to hear it from her. He wants to hear those words. And if he does, he knows it would hurt him. It would hurt a whole damn lot.

"Why is it important to you?" Her blue-purple eyes gazed at him with all intent. She wants to unveil the truth of his actions. If it actually means something deeper than friendship.

"The hell kinda question is that?" Unable to hold back his impatience he raises his voice along with his magnitude.

"I have orders Ichigo! Other than that, I _don't_ belong here!" She flares up in return to his impetuosity. His emotions rage up as he pressed her in opposition to the wall.

"Bullshit Rukia! Don't give me that 'I don't belong here' crap!" Both of his hands rested harshly in her shoulders pinning her against the wall.

"Well what do you want me to say Ichigo?!" She allows herself to be pinned but rather stiffens herself to make it seem like as if she was struggling from his hold.

"I want you to say that you want to leave _me_!!" His voice sounds comparable to an order but signifies sarcasm on top of it.

"What?" Her fury was immediately replaced by confusion again, by him. Her body relaxed under the pair of authoritative hands that was pinning her against the wall. He looks away almost immediately after he realized the sense of his lexis. When she did not receive a reply, she continued herself with hesitation.

"Do you really want me to say that?" She shifts her gaze on another direction avoiding confrontation from him.

"No." His word was calm and honest. Finally, tonight, he was able to say at least a single truth.

"No?" A bemused pair of blue-purple orbs meets keenly with the amber ones.

"No." He repeats his word. She felt the grip on her shoulder loosen as his burning stare softens.

"But, wh-" Her words were cut off when soft lips covered hers. She closed her eyes as she felt herself melt. He grabbed her by the waist as she wrapped arms around his neck. They pulled each other closer hence deepening the kiss. They only broke off because of lack of air and in order to look each other in the eye.

This time, their eyes wasn't in fury or despair, in the contrary, it was overflowing with happiness and contentment. Ichigo's scowl was replaced by a grin and Rukia's smile was brighter than Orihime's beam, if that was possible.

Rukia ceased her hands as she tried to let go in Ichigo's grip. However, instead of allowing her, he tightened her grip just sufficient not to squeeze her. "Ichigo, will you please let me go?" She asked playfully with her smile not daring fade.

"No." He answered her in a manner that makes her giggle.

"Ichigo! I said let me go!" She continued to giggle as Ichigo was puzzled in either if she would leave, or whatever she's planning to do.

"Why?" His frown resurfaced and his eyebrow rose in confusion.

"I need to go back to Soul Society." Her playful tone still not wholly fading.

"What?! After we kissed you're still gonna go back to that Godforsaken place?!" He uttered in complete shock and fury starting to resurface in his eyes, that caused Rukia to break into fits of laughter while still in Ichigo's arms that would never seem to let go.

"Of course I will, you baka!" She sustained to laugh whilst Ichigo's unfortunate mentality was trying to figure out if he ought to laugh with her or whatsoever.

"I just needed to unpack my things and tell my captain my decision. You, silly!" She laughed mercilessly as he let go of her.

He didn't reciprocate her laugh instead watched her with disbelief.

She noticed his silence as he sat on the edging of his bed. She stopped laughing and marched towards the orange-haired shinigami. She sat next to him and arched her arms with his.

"Aww.. Strawberry? Cheer up!" She started to giggle again.

"Come on Ichigo! I was kidding!" Nope, no reaction from him. However, our bunny-loving midget didn't lose hope.

"Ichigo.. I-chi-goooo!!" She said in a sing-song manner. She stood herself with a 'hmp' and made herself visible in front of him.

He didn't look until, -BAM- our poor strawberry stumbled out of his bed onto the floor.

"What the heck was that for, midget!?" He used his height advantage to bridge over her petite form, although instead of receiving any sort of insults that he was expecting he got pulled down by his collar and made contact again with her lips. Clever girl.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **yeah, yeah, second time, but i can't help it! Read Amerie's note! it's plainly awesome! well, she's given me a lot more of a 'personal note' and i don't think it's neccessary for u guys to read it.. hehe! she kinda just gave me this tip and i thought it would be helpful for all of us.. and **DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS!!** oh, and btw, _'constructive' _criticism accepted! Pistachios for everyone!! weee!

**Amerie's Note/s: **"when I write, I try to stretch everything and anything to exceed my limit…I try to go beyond my own ideas and try something new and unpredictable.."

Take care

Love,

amerie


End file.
